


I Die

by naboodreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Asajj Ventress Lives, F/M, Jedi Asajj Ventress, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, fan fiction, ventress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboodreamer/pseuds/naboodreamer
Summary: I used to roleplay on a site called roleplayer . me. I started to write as Ventress. I wanted to resurrect her, and go from there. The force bringing her back to restore balance. I never finished. But this was my first part in a series I had planned. I may finish it here.





	I Die

The light.

It cradled me. Surrounded me. Like warmth from the very core of many worlds -- it consumed.

I was a floating weightless dream. I was part of that endless force. The very environmental pull that I battled for so long. Realization dawned in my perfect slumber, that I never truly understood the dark, because I'd never felt the light. It powered my soul, even in death. It moved through me, taking my vast knowledge with it to educate, to teach. I wanted to be worthy of this gift. Worthy of the sacrifice I'd made to late in my life. 

I was passion. I was hope. I was sacrifice.

Until I wasn't.

Darkness.

It tugged. Pulling at every pulse point in my slumber. I knew this. The dark force. I'd been born through it, it guided me for so long. It was bringing me back. Sucking me into the void I'd left behind when I'd shown Vos he'd let the dark consume him. I couldn't die in vain -- this has to serve its purpose. I didn't want to go back! I'd learned so much, and still had more to learn. But it yanked, the light against the dark -- a rumbling, unbalanced shift rocked the force that night, and I couldn't breath. 

Trapped in the thick muck I knew exactly where I was. Wading through so much sludge, the black waters of my home world had called me back to a world I was long gone from. I couldn't breath, I was blind -- I didn't want to be here. I wanted to learn that light. Corruption sliced through my soul. 

Hate, rage, loss, and hunger.

I was starved.

For what, I couldn’t remember. 

Was it love. Was it hate. Was it rage for being unable to live the life I realized I wanted, only to have it torn from me by my former master.

NO! I screamed through bubbling fluids. 

Kicking, pulling, battling my way to the surface. My lungs fit to burst just as I launched through the surface. A deep inhalation, as I dropped back to the surface. My heart throbbed in my chest, my legs beating under the surface kept me above the water line. I stroked to the shore with weighted limbs. Pulling myself onto the land, panting, fighting for air. I collapsed. The dirt being puffed away by my ragged breathing. I swallowed hard, the dark waters still in my lungs as I coughed to clear them. 

I could feel it. The disturbance in the force. Not the dark, not the light. Something had happened -- and the unbalance was palpable. 

But which had awoken me? 

The dark or the light. . .

Light and dark warred within me. Tossing my head back I roared with a rage that I’d only known when my night sisters were slaughtered and I couldn’t save them. The blustering chaos that consumed the force rocked the very ground beneath my feet -- and I understood. 

The light, and the dark had awoken me. It needed me. The balance was threatened, the force needed to be restored.

But why me. . . 


End file.
